


This Isn't Your Typical High School Story

by MoviesOccupyMyLife



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, High School AU, Pitch Perfect - Freeform, Pitch Perfect 2, Pitch Perfect 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoviesOccupyMyLife/pseuds/MoviesOccupyMyLife
Summary: Beca is a freshman on drumline, Chloe is a sophomore cheerleader.  Despite the title, this is definitely your typical high school story.





	This Isn't Your Typical High School Story

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my High school AU. Sure, I have a few other stories that are WIP, but why not have another one anyway? I don't own pitch perfect or any of it's characters. All mistakes are mine.

Beca stands at attention on the football field, the rest of the drumline with her. Beca looks forward, the sun shining brightly in her face. 

“Listen up!” The drumline captain says, “Upperclassmen, you know this, but for the newbies who don’t, at the beginning of every drumline practice, we will run a mile!”

All the newbies, Beca included, groan.

“It will help build your endurance, and trust me, you’re going to need a lot of endurance!”

The drumline captain walks back and forth in front of the drummers, “GO!”

Everyone takes off and starts running around the track that surrounds the football field.

“Hey there!”

Beca looks to her right, seeing a brunette boy.

“Hi.”

“I’m Jesse Swanson.”

“Beca Mitchell.”

“You look like you could use some sunglasses,” Jesse says. 

“It’s no big deal, I’m fine,” Beca says.

“I always carry around a second pair,” Jesse says taking a pair of sunglasses out of his short’s pocket, “Never know when someone might need ‘em!”

Beca grabs them and puts them on, “Thanks.”

“No problem!” Jesse smiles, “Are you a freshman?”

Beca nods, “Yeah. You?”

“I’m a sophomore,” Jesse says, “You play snare, right?”

“Yeah,” Beca says, “How do you know?”

“I remember seeing you here the other day when Luke was assigning drums and harnesses,” Jesse says. 

“Oh yeah, I think I remember seeing you,” Beca says, “What do you play?” 

“I play snare too,” Jesse says, “It’s like we were meant to be best friends.”

“Yeah, I’m Batman and you’re Robin,” Beca smiles.

“What? Hell no!” Jesse exclaims, “I’m Batman! I’m older and have more experience!”

“That has nothing to do with it!” Beca says, “Just admit it, I’m Batman!”

“We’ll see about that,” Jesse says, “First one to finish the mile, can be titled Batman!”

“You’re so on!” Beca says before taking off.

“Hey! No fair, I didn’t say go!” Jesse says, taking off after Beca.

 

 

“Go on,” Beca says, “Say it!”

“Okay, okay,” Jesse says, “You’re Batman.”

Beca grabs her water bottle and takes a sip, “That’s right, Robin.”

Jesse laughs and shakes his head, “You’re ridiculous!”

“Listen up, everyone!” The drumline captain says, “Everyone needs to go to the band room, grab your drum, and your drill and be out in five minutes!”

The drumline starts making their way to the band room.

“He seems like he’s trying too hard,” Beca says.

“Yeah, Luke is like that,” Jesse says, “And it’s his senior year, so he wants us to be amazing.” 

“We’re only as good as our worst player,” Beca says, “That includes the rest of the band, not just drumline.”

“True,” Jesse says, “Luke just wants us to place at states this year, our band hasn’t placed in two years.”

“Yikes,” Beca says.

“Yeah, and Luke wants to place for his final year.”

“Makes sense,” Beca says.

Beca and Jesse walk into the band room and walk over to the drums. They both put their harnesses and drums on, grab their drill, and walk back outside. 

Once back outside on the football field, everyone gets back in attention. 

“Okay everyone, let’s get started!” Luke says. 

 

 

“Alright, that’s going to do it for today’s practice because the cheerleaders need the field,” Luke says, “I’ll see you all tomorrow.”

Beca walks to the sideline, grabbing her water bottle and taking a sip.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been so sweaty in my life,” Beca says.

“Be prepared to be like this after every practice,” Jesse says. 

“I’m drained,” Beca says. 

“Drumline practice will do that to you,” Jesse says. 

“Okay everyone, lets get on the field and start doing our stretches!” Someone calls out.

The cheerleaders move onto the field and start stretching.

“To the left first!” A redhead says.

“Who is that?” Beca asks.

Jesse looks over at the redhead, “That my friend, is Chloe Beale.”

Beca looks over at Jesse, “Popular girl?”

Jesse scoffs, “Oh yeah.”

“Like a Regina George popular?” Beca asks.

“No,” Jesse shakes his head, “She’s couldn’t hurt a fly. She also hasn’t been hit by a bus.”

Beca looks back at Chloe, who is leading stretches. 

“Do you wanna go get some food?” Beca asks.

“Sure,” Jesse says, “Where do you want to go?”

Beca picks up her string bag and puts her water bottle in it before slinging it over her shoulders. 

“Doesn’t matter to me,” Beca starts playing part of the marching music as she starts to walk.

“What about Mike’s Diner?” Jesse asks, joining Beca.

“Sounds good,” Beca says. 

 

 

“I’ve never loved water so much,” Beca says before gulping down her water.

Jesse laughs, “Yeah, marching band will do that to you.”

Beca wipes her mouth with the back of her hand, “It’s only the first practice and I’m already dead.”

“And we haven’t even started school,” Jesse says, “Just wait until we start practicing with the entire band, it gets way worse.”

Beca groans.

“But it’s worth it in the end!” Jesse says. 

“Yeah, I guess,” Beca says. 

“So are you excited for school to start?”

“Eh kinda,” Beca says.

“Not excited for high school?” Jesse asks.

“From what I hear, it’s just a ton of drama, so no.”

Jesse chuckles, “Yeah, but there a great memories.”

“If you say so,” Beca says.

 

 

Friday

 

“Okay everyone!” Luke says, “This was our last practice before school starts. I saw some excellent work this past week and expect to continue seeing it through the marching season!”

The drumline cheers.

“So to celebrate, there is a mandatory party tonight!” Luke shouts, “You’re all dismissed, and I’ll see you guys tonight.”

The drumline disperses.

Beca and Jesse slowly walk to the band room.

“That’s bullshit, can he make a party mandatory?” Beca asks.

“Well he did, plus, it’s tradition!” Jesse says, “It’ll be fun! Plus I can introduce you to some of my best friends!”

Beca smiles, “Okay, I guess I’ll go.”

“Well, you don’t really have a choice,” Jesse laughs. 

 

 

Later That Night

 

“Come on,” Jesse says, pushing Beca forward, “The party isn’t going to end if you just stand and look at Luke’s house.

“One can only wish,” Beca says. 

Jesse opens the door to the house and walks in, Beca close behind.

Loud music instantly fills Beca’s ears.

Jesse turns back to Beca, “Okay, so we are looking for a goofy looking guy, brown hair, about yay high,” Jesse indicates a height with his hand, “And a girl, brown hair, about yay high,” He gestures a height, “They’re probably clinging together, shouldn’t be hard to miss.”

Beca nods and follows Jesse around as they look for the two people. 

“There you are!” Jesse exclaims.

“Hey Jesse!”

Beca awkwardly stands behind Jesse, as he talks to his friends.

“This is my friend Beca, she’s a freshy on drumline,” Jesse says, stepping aside.

Beca looks at the two teens and waves, “Hey.”

“Beca, this is Benji,” Jesse points to the boy, “And his girlfriend, Emily.”

“It’s so nice to meet you!” Emily says.

Jesse smiles, “Emily plays the flute and Benji plays the clarinet.”

“Jesse says you’re on drumline, what do you play?” Benji asks.

“Snare,” Beca says. 

“Awesome!” Emily says, “That’s my favorite percussion instrument!”

Beca smiles.

“You’re gonna love marching band,” Benji says, “Even though practices suck sometimes, and they’re long, there’s an awesome rush when performing!”

“And we’re one big family!” Emily says. 

“Yeah, it’s an amazing experience,” Jesse says.

“I can’t wait,” Beca says. 

“YO, TURN THE MUSIC DOWN!” Luke shouts.

Someone turns the music off and everyone stares at Luke, who stands up on the coffee table places in the middle of the living room. 

“I just want to thank everyone for coming to the annual drumline party!”

People cheer.

“I want to welcome our fresh meat to drumline, Beca Mitchell,” Luke points over at Beca.

Beca awkwardly smiles as people look over at her. 

“And to welcome her to drumline,” Luke hops off of the coffee table, grabs a shot from the counter and walks over to Beca, “Here.”

Beca looks at the shot and grabs it.

Luke raises his beer can into the air, “To fresh meat!”

Everyone repeats after him and Beca throws back the shot. 

“Welcome to drumline, Beca,” Luke says before walking away.

 

 

Monday

 

Beca closes her locker and leans up against it. 

“So, are you ready for your first day?” Jesse asks.

Beca shrugs, “Yeah, it’s just school.”

“But its high school” Emily says, “Its exciting!”

“I guess, I’ve just heard that it’s four years of hell,” Beca says.

“Sure, high school has its ups and downs, but in the end, it's amazing!” Benji says. 

A bell rings, warning the students that they have a few minutes before classes start. 

“Well, we should get going,” Jesse says, “Don’t forget, we are meeting in the band room at lunch!”

“See you guys later!”

They all go their separate ways, going to their designated classes. Beca turns the corner and bumps into someone, the other person’s belongings falling on the floor.

“I’m sorry,” Beca says.

“No, it’s fine. It wasn’t your fault.”

Beca bends down and starts picking up the items that fell. 

“Are you okay?” Beca asks, looking up at the girl.

The girl looks at Beca, an eyebrow raised questionably, “This isn’t your typical high school story, I’m fine.”

Beca and the girl stand up, and Beca hands the books back to the girl. 

“Thanks.” the girl pushes a strand of her red hair behind her ear.

“No problem,” Beca says.

The girl looks at Beca, “Well, I need to get to class.

“Oh, uh yeah,” Beca says.

The girl gives Beca a small smile before turning and walking down the hall. 

“That couldn’t have been any more awkward,” Beca says to herself.

 

 

“Wait, hold on,” Jesse says, taking a bite of his sandwich, “she said ‘this isn’t your typical high school story’, what does that even mean?”

Beca shrugs, “ I dunno. But she seemed, kinda I don’t know, on edge.”

“Really?” Benji asks.

Beca nods, “Yeah, I’m not sure why though.”

“Weird,” Benji says, “She always seems chipper and bubbly.”

“People can’t be bubbly all the time,” Emily says. 

“Very true,” Benji says.

“Well, it just seems like you caught her on an off day,” Jesse says.

“Possibly,” Beca says.

“So, are you ready for band practice tonight?” Benji asks.

“Yeah, I think so,” Beca says.

“We’re gonna be with the entire band now,” Jesse says, “So we have to be cautious of other people now.”

“I guess it’s a good thing I know my drill then, unlike some,” Beca looks at Jesse.

“Hey! I know my drill!” 

“Uh-huh, I’m sure you do,” Beca chuckles.

“I’m with Beca on this one,” Benji says.

“Me too!” Emily says.

“Hah! This is why I’m Batman!” Beca says.

The group laughs and continues to eat lunch.

 

 

Beca enters a classroom, just as the bell rings. She looks around for a seat, spotting one in the back. Beca makes her way to the seat in the back, and sits down. She grabs her notebook and a pen and sets them on the desk. 

Beca looks next to her, only to see the redhead from earlier next to her. Beca leans over.

“Hey stranger,” Beca says.

The redhead looks over at her. 

“Do you not remember me?” Beca asks, “We ran into each other this morning.”

“I remember you,” The redhead says.

Beca nods and starts fiddling with her pen.

“You’re Chloe, right?” 

Chloe looks at Beca.

“Right, that sounds creepy,” Beca says, “Last week, I saw you on the football field after drumline practice, and my friend told me your name.”

“Okay,” Chloe drags the ‘y’ out, “What’s your name?”

“Beca Mitchell,” Beca smiles.

Chloe leans in towards Beca, “Beca.”

Beca leans in, “Yeah?”

“Why are you still talking to me?”

Beca takes that as a warning and leans back in her chair. Why is this girl so rude? 

“Okay class! Welcome to Advanced Placement Calculus. Where you are sitting is going to be your seat for the rest of the year.”

This is going to be one long year. 

 

 

Beca looks at the drum major as she marches across the field, her drumsticks hitting her snare. 

“CUT!” the band director yells.

The drum majors stop conducting and everyone stops marching.

“Clarinet three, you keep going past your dot! Trumpets, I’m not hearing that crescendo in set ten! Snare line, stay on beat, you’re rushing, slow down! Five minute break!” 

Everyone on the field walks towards the sideline to grab water. 

Beca looks at Jesse, “I’m so tired!”

Jesse chuckles, “Me too! I guess Luke was smart in making us run laps for endurance.”

“Of course I was!” Luke says, “Good job you two, you’re doing great!’

Beca grabs her water and starts drinking.

“Slow down, killer!” Jesse says, “You’re gonna get a stomachache!”

“I’m just so thirsty, and hot,” Beca says. 

“Still, you don’t wanna puke while you're marching.”

“Everyone back on the field, set up for set eight!” the band director calls.

 

 

“Great work tonight!” The band director says, “I will see you all tomorrow afternoon. Good night!”

Everyone disperses, making their way to the band room.

“Do you need a ride home?” Jesse asks, when him and Beca walk into the band room.

“Nah, I think I’m gonna walk, it’s beautiful out,” Beca says. 

“Are you sure,” Jesse asks.

Beca nods, “Yeah.” 

Beca takes her drum off and sets it in it’s designated spot.

“If you’re sure,” Jesse says.

“I am!” 

“Okay, well I’m gonna head out.”

“Sounds good, see ya tomorrow morning,” Beca says.

“See ya!” Jesse says before walking out. 

Beca walks over to her band locker and puts her drumsticks away. Beca exits the band room and walks out into the parking lot.

“Son of a bitch!” 

Beca looks around.

“You piece of shit!”

Beca walks towards the yelling.

“You useless piece of junk!”

Beca sees Chloe, outside of her car.

“You know, you shouldn’t talk to your car like that.”

Chloe turns around, “Oh look, it’s Beca!” Chloe says sarcastically.

“I’m gonna pretend like that wasn’t hurtful,” Beca says.

“What do you want?” Chloe asks.

Beca shoves her hands into her pockets, “I heard yelling and thought I’d come check it out.”

“Well you checked it out, you can leave now.”

“Would you like some help?” Beca asks. 

“What do you know about cars?”

“A lot, my dad is a car mechanic,” Beca says.

Chloe stays silent and looks at the ground.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Beca says, “What’s wrong with your car?”

“It won’t start,” Chloe says.

“Okay, it probably just needs a jumpstart,” Beca says, “Can you pop the hood?”

Chloe looks at Beca, “I don’t know how to do that.”

“Oh, it’s super simple,” Beca walks around to the drivers’ side, Chloe right behind her, and opens the door, “You see this handle right here? You pull this, then walk to the front of your car. Then you slide your hand underneath like this, to find the latch, aaannd,” Beca lifts the hood, “Boom.”

“Can you hop in and act as if you were turning your car on?”

Chloe hops in the driver’s seat and puts the key in the ignition and turns the key.

“Hmm, it isn’t a dead battery because it’s making a sound,” Beca says, “Let me call a friend and let’s see if we can’t try to jumpstart it.”

Beca pulls her phone out of her pocket and calls Jesse.

“Hey Beca,” Jesse says.

“Hey, can you do me a favor?”

“Sure, what’s up?”

“Can you come back to school, I’m helping Chloe jumpstart her car.”

“Sure, I’ll be there in ten.”

“Thanks,” Beca says and hangs up.

“My friend will be here in about ten minutes,” Beca says.

“Thanks.” Chloe says. 

 

 

“There you go,” Beca says. I would say about maybe an hour or two after you get home, try to turn your car back on, and if it doesn’t,” Beca grabs her pen out of her pocket, grabs Chloe’s hand and write her number, “Give me a call, and I’ll see what I can do.”

Chloe gives a small smile, “Thanks.”

“No problem.”

“You want that ride home,” Jesse asks.

“Yes please!” Beca says.

 

 

Beca sits at her desk, staring down at the calculus homework she got. It’s ridiculous, who give homework on the first day. Beca drops the pencil from her hand and leans back in her desk chair, and sighs.

Beca’s phone rings, the tune of No Diggity filing the air. Beca sits up in her chair and grabs her phone from the desk, answering the phone.

“Hello?”

“Uh hi, is this Beca?”

Beca smiles, “Why yes it is. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I just wanted to apologize, I was kind of a bitch,” Chloe says, “I was just having an off day. So I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Beca says.

“Can I make it up to you?” Chloe asks.

“You don’t have to do that,” Beca says, “It’s really not a big deal.”

“Please,” Chloe says.

Beca sighs, “Okay.”

“Awes! So after the football game this Friday, you’re mine, so don’t make plans!” Chloe says.

“I won’t,” Beca smiles.

“Good!” Chloe says.

“So, did your car turn back on?” Beca asks.

“Yes, thanks for your help,” Chloe says.

“You’re welcome.”

“Well, I’m gonna go, gotta get this calc homework done,” Chloe says. 

“Okay, good night, Chloe.”

“Good night, Beca.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think.  
> ~Movies :)


End file.
